Is this Love?
by Fire's Dew
Summary: I redid my story, so here is the slightly improved story, Is this Love? A junato fic. Please Read!!! ^_~!


Hello all! This is the same story I did before only with some improvements. I hope you enjoy it and Please don't flame me for being a Junato fan.  
Disclaimer: I {sniff} Will never own {sob} Digimon. They belong to their respected owners.   
  
Is This Love?  
  
Matt groaned as he saw a familiar figure move towards him.   
"MATT! WAIT UP!" The annoying figure yelled.   
Sighing, Matt sped up his pace hoping to get away from the person 'stalking' him.   
A brunette-girl caught up with him, matching his pace with hers.   
"Why didn't you stop and wait for we?" She asked curiously, still struggling to keep up with him.   
"I am too busy." Matt replied coldly. 'Go away, go away, just go away.' He thought.   
"May I join you?" She asked, her face glowing with love.   
'Why me?' Matt asked mentally, 'What did I do to deserve this torture?'   
"No you can not." He answered more coldly, pushing his pace up a little, he didn't see the girl's   
disappointed face.   
"Are you sure?" She asked again, stumbling a little with the fast pace she was keeping up with.   
Stopping Matt suddenly turned around, completely exasperated. "Look Jun, I don't   
want to do anything with you!"   
A bit shocked, Jun bit her lip.   
"Maybe....maybe tomorrow?"   
Matt throw his hands up.   
"Can't you take a hint?!? I Don't Like You! I NEVER will! Just leave me alone! And STOP following me!"   
He yelled in her face.   
Without stopping or looking behind him he stomped off, not seeing the heart-broken face behind him,   
or the sole tear falling down her cheek.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Matt entered his house four hours after his little blow-up. "Maybe I was too harsh."   
He thought out-loud, preparing himself some supper.   
"But she sort of deserved it, I mean, she never leaves me alone, and today was the worst day to bug me."   
Matt said, thinking of his car breaking down, his best guitar breaking a string, his watch stopping, and the other little disasters that occurred before the little 'scene' that made him extra grumpy.   
"I guess I better apologize to her, but tomorrow. I have too much to do today." He said to himself guiltily.   
Eating his supper, he left some for his dad, and finished all the little things he needed to do before he went to sleep.   
At Eleven he finally went to bed, still thinking about the scene he caused earlier.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"3:30 PM and I'm already exhausted." Matt commented to himself walking down the busy street.   
'A quick walk though the park will do me some good.' He smiled at the thought of seeing the beautiful   
flowers and the sweet sounds of the park.   
Walking on a little trail though the park, Matt heard something that caught his attention.   
Following the sound he stopped at some thick bushes.   
'Sounds like somebody is crying.' He thought to himself.   
With some difficult he brushed the bushes aside and stopping at the sight he saw.   
Jun was sitting on a small dock that lead into a pond. She was crying in soft silent sobs that racked her body.   
She looked like someone who had given her heart up and had it given back ripped in shreds.   
He moved closer but stopped when he heard his name spoken by Jun.   
"What did I do? I was trying to be nice. I love, OH KAMI-SAMA WHY ME!" She cried out sobbing even harder.   
Matt stepped forward and widen at the next thing he heard.   
"I love him." Jun was whispering to herself. "I love Matt, and Matt. Hates. Me."   
'Did I do this? I...am...a monster.' Matt felt his own heart do some weird flip-flops as he heard Jun repeat the sentence over and over again.  
'Could she really love me? After all the things I've said and done to her?'   
Matt took one step forward before he stopped. 'No, I can't talk to her, not until I've sorted out of feelings.'   
Matt quickly exited the clearing and walked home, trying to keep the solemn image of Jun out of his mind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, what do you think?" Matt had just explained everything to his best friend Tai.   
Tai's sat up after hearing it all and ran his fingers though his hair.   
"You have one bit of a dilemma, Matt." He commented thinking hard.   
"Do you like her?" He asked after a while.   
"Yeah." Matt replied almost instantly.   
"What do you feel when you see her?"   
Mat thought for a bit.   
"A bit annoyed because she's always chasing me, but when she isn't..." His voice trailed off   
thinking of the weird feelings his heart would give him, the slight increase of breathing,   
his nervousness, and jumpiness. '  
Is it possible that I...I love Jun?'   
Tai stood up and walked to the door.   
"Just remember Matt, if you like her go for her, if you don't then stay away. Don't play with somebody's heart."   
Tai walked out leaving Matt feeling more confused then ever.   
'Don't play with somebody's heart......don't play with somebody's heart...' echoed in his mind.   
Matt closed his eyes, the image of Jun all happy and glowing came to him, he smiled at the memory,   
which quickly turned to something different as he remember Jun at the park.   
'I can't get her out of my mind.' He thought irritated for a second then smiled.   
'I actually like it.' He thought his grin growing.   
'I like Jun.' He grinned. "I like Jun."   
He tested the words, but it wasn't right, he didn't just like Jun.   
"I love her." Awe filled his being.   
"I love Jun." Matt was grinning goofily, jumping with joy at the intense feelings his heart gave him.   
"I love Jun, I Love Jun! I LOVE JUN!!" He shouted,   
"I've got to find her." He thought picking up the phone.   
'Please pick-up.' He pleaded silently as he stared at the small piece of paper Jun had given him months ago,   
which held her private room number. 'pick-up pick-up, come-on!' He waited impatiently.   
"Hello?" A male voice answered the phone.   
"Hi is Jun there?"   
"No, she's at the park...Hello? Hel--lo? Anyone there?"   
Matt was already leaving the door.   
"Where is she?" He asked, looking around, she wasn't here.   
'Wait, the pond! She must be there!" Running down the small path he gently pushed the bushes aside.   
There was Jun, at the dock, throwing a rock in the pond.   
Breathing in deeply Matt crept up behind her.   
"...Stupid...stupid, stupid..like he could like a girl like me. stupidstupidstupid to love Matt."   
Matt smiled and placed his hands on Jun's shoulders.   
"You're not stupid." He whispered softly in her ear. He felt Jun stiffen beneath him and breathe quicker.   
"I am, for not realizing sooner that I love you." Gently he turned Jun around watching her eyes widen.   
"No way, I am dreaming, this is all a big beautiful dream that will go the second I wake up." She whispered.   
Matt smiled at her antics. 'She's so cute when she does that.' He thought absently.   
"Do I look, and act like a dream?" He asked getting closer. Jun was silent, still slightly shocked.   
Her mouth opened to say something, but Matt couldn't wait anymore. "Mmph..."   
Jun's words died as Matt gently pressed his lips against hers. Pulling her closer he gently began to kiss her,   
enjoy her sweet taste.   
Breaking off for air Matt smiled as Jun laid her head against his shoulder.   
"I love you." She whispered. "I love you too." He whispered back, his love overwhelming his heart.   
He pulled her back for another kiss.   
'I love you Jun.'  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*THE END*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So what did you think? Please review my story,   
You don't know how much that encourages writers! {like me!} ^_~!  
  



End file.
